


Mini Mythical Pokemon Sex Stories and Relationships

by jirehtheprovider



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 10:10:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19316041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jirehtheprovider/pseuds/jirehtheprovider
Summary: A Diary Free Form approach of multiple fathers finding resolution, parenthood, and the fun details of their sex lifestyles with the small legendary and mythical Pokemon.





	1. Victoria  the Youngest Kid Mate

Stretching my arms extensively in my morning wake up, my body feels quite tired from the past week of overtime shifts managing all farming item delivery reports. I’m an honest humble worker in the pokemon world. However, in my home isolation, I have a bunch of special pokemon mates. My special Victini I named Victoria is one of them. Been best friends ever since I was twenty years old and we grew up together during my college days until I reached my year of independence. As the youngest mythical pokemon that has been staying with me, she is in a way my playful daughter and a close best friend to my very first mythical pokemon mate. As of right now writing, my shining star is still in her beauty sleep.

Behind the scenes, she becomes my literal sex partner and a case study on the many ways of procreating one of the most adorable mythical fairies to have our own kids and even be the origin of its wilderness population. Barely wearing any undergarments whenever I’m home with Victoria, I still recall those past two years when she made that initiative on solidifying and turning our best friend status into a mateship status.

Just after licking my lips with my tongue and clean off the sweet sticky moomoo milk cream, “Master. Aaahhh. Dick me all the way.” Hearing my mythical pokemon mate call me, I gently press my thumbs on her round hips. “When was the last time you playfully pinch my chubby hips and legs?” huffing and puffing with her mouth gives me such a nice look of her smile.

“Well I wish I could know my lovely pocket pussy. It is almost like a routine that we don’t keep track and record.” I cup her bottom body as I watch her mouth wide open showing her tiny little fangs to me. With how much her body shape becomes a moulding piece of pokemon fleshlight, she is why I almost never bother with wearing underwear at my house whenever I’m alone with her. “Ooooaaahhhhh!”  
“Wwaaaaahhhhhh! Maaaahhsteerrr! I am so full!” Being a rabbit like pokemon filled with bursting energy powers give me this unique taste as to how her fairy-like yet psychic-like powers can do to any living being differs to all the others I read online. But she is also quite the online knowledge seeker too as far as I know. How smart? As smart as I fill her womb with my cum. “Are you full and want to pop?”

I bury my entire dick in her small pokemon body with my legs spread wide open gazing at a cute pokemon hooked onto my human dick. As she nods to me, the clock says that it is time for making dinner. Luckily for me, I just finished my wonderful orgasm marathon as I smell and see traces of cum scattered on her inner cheeks and spread a bit around her face.

“We have been so much sex ever since I confessed to you on my feelings. Berries and bread master?” getting to work on our breakfast, I slowly unplug my limp dick from my little onahole mate. Setting her on the marble kitchen table, I give her the task of getting our natural berry fruits and jams ready. As she starts peeling and mashing selected berries for our bread jam, I pound flour, water, egg, and yeast to make the flavoured pudding. “Got ideas on what we can do? It is getting boring here in our house. Outdoor vacation is what we need now that winter just ended.” I bring the jar of pudding to the kitchen and get the pancakes cooking on a pan.

With the morning sun rising, the once huge valley of white snow slowly thins out. In this beautiful view of the mountain countryside, I set the complete processed dough in the baking oven. Normally, I would let my mate light up some wood and charcoal with her embers. But whenever I just want a good morning rut, she is the one I can easily approach. In this fun way of breeding or rutting living victini sex toys or mates, I had to train my dick and coordinate with Victoria as to which parts of her womb I have to bump. Why do I pierce through her cervix and womb with my dick you ask?

That is a way to explore where a girl’s flame sac can be pressed manually by either me or herself. To make this work however, I had to build a custom made cooking stove and baking stove where she has enough space to fit her whole body and have enough space for my hips to fuck my victini like a switch button. Though hitting her flame sacs can be warm to bump over and over until I get to orgasm, this form of cooking and sex is the kind that truly practices control. If I rut too slowly, she gets bored and only releases low and small embers. Sometimes, no flames come out at all. Hit it hard in too many strings, it could turn to a flame burst or flamethrower. Just think of this trick as if it’s like turning on or off a fire faucet. Dangerous but thrilling to have for what is essentially my adopted pokemon daughter.

With a bit of butter to spread the flavour of the pudding on the pan and not stick to the pan, it takes thirty minutes of cooking and moderate to slow speeds of fucking my victini’s vagina to have 10 pieces of pancakes ready. Halting my humping hips, I set down her hips until her fire stops releasing. “So what kind of flavour do you want for our winter noodle breakfast Victoria? Pancakes are done.”  
“Sweet and also a bit of light spicy. Make sure it also has a nice Bouffalant Broth to it.” Slowly dragging her out of our cooking stove, she poses her paws with that V shaped with her “ahegao” smiling face. I still find it weird as to why they treat Victini like a deity when they are just simply really good pokemon with the heart of an innocent kid you can mould to your image. Heck, there are cases where they are just really good moral compasses, or straight up clever pokemon like mine.

In my second mate’s case, she is a foodie type of pokemon. Removing my mate from hanging onto my loving penis gently, we approachi the refrigerator and bring out this pot containing the Bouffalant Broth we prepared over the past two days. Despite having her breedingmuscles gaping and exposed, she helps me out on setting the other ingredients such as the various vegetables. In my end, I work on my fresh set of dough to craft fresh made oriental noodles. But much like a little bit of player mischief, she drips a few ounces of our combined sex juices into the dough. I just moulded it anyway until it becomes noodle slice ready. Now with all of our ingredients ready, I bring her closer to my face. She then licks my cheeks as my one free hand rubs her ears and head with the other holding her lower body for stability. The middle finger happened to be hooked on her tailhole to keep her in place. After a while, it is back to inserting her entire body under our custom made cooking stove. With her pussy open again, that become another free one hour sex marathon to boil the preserved noodles in various humping speeds while putting the ingredients onto the broth.

As I finish cooking my meals, I set my family meal to feast with Victoria and my very first mythical pokemon mate, which I will write about in the next page. In my little family, I carry a Victini and a Jirachi as my two willing and sharing mates. Once again, 10 of each mythical pokemon children I have gets up from the scent of our cooked meals and pastries. 20 pokemon children I’m proud calling my sons and daughters. A good amount of sex tips and personal stories with them await my dear reader. Perhaps, I can share more sex stories with my other close mythical pokemon owners.


	2. Chira the Last Wish Granter

Here she is playfully challenging me tonight on trying to knock her out through pleasure calling me this morning. Knowing just how Victoria nodded to me in such a sultry way gives me everything I needed to know. The one calling me is my first original mate Chira, my Jirachi wife. As the eldest of the two starry mythicals, having relationships with mythical pokemon as best friends, when I got married to Chira, so does the same with Victoria a few years later. With our bond so strong like my wives’ sisterly bond, they get to share me with each other as all three of us share one another’s bodies. But for this one morning, I brought Chira’s breakfast set to her room. “Doing well master? I’m still feeling slim and empty inside again. Let’s enjoy our breakfast first.”

“Then repeat our first actual bonding moment. I’m the cocoon once again I guess.” Our first encounter occurring in the early days of my young adulthood started as young adults seeking companionship. From the moment I luckily took a rest on a cave right where her crystal shell, her wake up to this world became my emotional awakening. Let’s say that I fell in love with her and wished for me to be her mate as written on the middle of her head. That mateship became my most important wish out of all the three I wrote on her wish tags. 

I find my yellow star with her face coated with bits of pancake hones and legs wide open with a vagina almost fully closed trying to hold and store my cum from last night. Just her willing body is enough to let me set the leftover meal aside on her table and lay my whole body on top of hers. Sitting on my legs, I position my stretched thighs until I position my whole body next to hers where I can go in her vagina. She played with the hole of my dick when she inserted her tiny paws and gives it a tiny gentle massage. What she likes doing is playing with the head with her mouth and tiny fangs while rubbing her body all over my dick and massaging it. Well executed pin points of pleasure helps me get throbbed accompanied by her third eye beginning its energy infusion to my body becoming very vulnerable to surges of nerve responses. Those nerve responses that she enhanced are another factor as to how our new modified healthy relationship became different from our original first time.

As I let loose a good bit of cum into her mouth, she lets my hardened penis shiver before she guides the tip to her most sacred vagina. “It is time Master. Baby me and give me a comfy bed that can pleasure me.” Now I just guide my hungry penis and thrust thoroughly until the head gets sheltered in her womb.

“Hope Victoria got you all ready for me Master. You are halfway to giving me another set of 20 babies.” Caressing her left tag with her head, I read once more the last wish I made to change the future of her species. She gazes at my smiling face with eyes that beckons me to fulfil my duty for the last wish maker that once provided wishes to everyone. 

“Why would we not love it Chira? Our third batch already looks promising. With the three of us together, we all now live in our own little sanctuary.” Now her right face and wish tag gives me a taste recall on the difficulty of giving my third honest wish to her: to become a father of her children.

Unlike my dear Victini, my wishing star mate is perfectly fine taking the entire force of my body thanks to her steel typing making her cute yet small and light anatomy a lot more durable to my overall size. My dick being bigger than her chest at maximum inches and thickness may be downright absurd to insert on a small pokemon like her, yet she takes perfectly. It is all my body sliding forwards and backward flat on the bed for the next thirty minutes moaning. Being pinned down by my entire body is not enough to break her mind from the pleasure of sex and worshipping my dick. This is where I begin curling my energized body around like her cocoon. After, only our hips stay in action while both of us lay in her meditative moaning stance.

Honestly, I’m the submissive one between me and Chira with how much she really like churning my balls and hugging my entire penis like a sausage out of the refrigerator. To be honest, this kind of became the aftermath of me being the former dominant one of our first relationship. I’m often the one always asking for proper consent in many things. Even teaching and sharing uncommon or sensitive knowledge is something I give with utmost discipline. The moment I finished writing my first wish for her to become my lifetime partner also became an exploration of our physical sexuality. I was the hungry one to have sex and experience the thrill of breeding with a passion and gentle respect. Though she sensed my desire, I lightly protested from her action to just immediately serve my desire. But after sensing my sense of understanding, she went with it anyway: thirty minutes of sitting cowgirl style as I bury my entre penis, enter her womb, stretch her cervix multiple times, stuffing her womb with cum nonstop, and keeping my dick in her body like a living cocksleeve while snoozing on my tight underwear, pants, and belt.

On her end, I’m not exactly sure as to how much she plays with my human anatomy. It may be one thing to have less stored fat. It becomes another thing when my whole chest and head are just treated like a DNA computer and give me various characteristics. From skin hair turning to metal whenever I’m under a dark place, a sixth sense or foresight, X-ray vision, you name any of it, she can do things to it. But there is one thing she always keeps in me: being her breeding machine. I love her too much to just not do her bidding alongside Victoria.

To all unknown trainers I may never see their faces, if you find a group of Victini or Jirachi in your area, I happen to be the catalyst of dissolving their mythical status and making them as popular and rare as the common ralts.


	3. Til Marshadows Unites Us Damned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A long chapter of inspiration in the making from the latest mythical Pokemon. Not many but it is something I love to try to build up. At times, if you are socially damned, perhaps others that are damned society could live together away from the world that once defied them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be having a trip to another country in a few days. Thus, no starting writing progress for the new days.

I was never the smartest guy nor the most physically fit for field travel. Rather, I have a lot of environment knowledge on survival when it comes to food and hunger. I was a wild human with the knowledge and skills of a metagross in human form. In my end, I am a wandering historian with no team of any living species to back me up. Perhaps, the better term is that I play along with the bridge travellers of life and death.

 

Riding my head is a child ghost born out of Alola from an old culture of blood offerings, “Looks like a great cave for some shelter Ellie.” My little ghost partner scratches my head with her blocky squishy hands. Two days of traveling with six ghostly kids with very basic survival skills lead me to a cave that becomes our home upon writing and carving this message.

 

“Good amount of height, length, and width to hold our little special family house dear Marsa. Our upcoming ohana.” With a wooden stick provided to me by the elder trevenant of this mountain forest, we come walking in tranquiity to the dark cave. As the light behind us slowly diminish, the purple flames of the ethereal realm sorcerers’ gaze at me and my fighter of a wife.

 

“Ashes of the fallen, blood of the bled soul, a reunion you two seek.” Two arms stretch around its spherical glass head as four more carry flames of light.

 

Just behind the chandelure rests a stone carved burial of my partner’s corpse. “Thank you for bringing my former cage to our new home,” As I gaze further behind, our rescuer looks at us. The mask he wears also acts as a bitter reminder of our cultural origin. As I thought I had shed all of my tears, here I let loose a few more in front of all of the dead around me. “It is the Tapus Fault for not being in reason with us Ellie. They enacted their judgement for us disobeying their wishes.”

 

Hearing the word of our cultural version of lord, the tapus had invaded us upon the discovery of our region’s dark history. It was just unfortunate that a horde of Pikachus, Raichus, and a few Pichus had been guarding this secret cultural building hideout with their naïve little lives. Our Mimikyu killed a few that refused to stay down. But a few unwarranted deaths brought my wife’s demise, “I should have faced the punishment of Bulu or Koko instead. Lele was my biggest mistake. A child of manipulative childish demeanor got the best of me. Even if … we get my change to work, will I still be the same, even if I forget about you Marsa? Fathers that cannot see his children grow?”

 

With the grim reaper giving out her chuckle, it rattles my mind from hearing the echoes of Lele showing off my weaknesses and lack of finesse, “A couple from the damned, such a shame for you two to go in the end. Your human moral and mortality are fighting against your fate. Yet such a smart soul you have is seeking freedom. Freedom is welcoming damnation to your existence young feeble human.”

 

“We already committed such a crime to them with the passing of Kyu.” Wrapping the tip of my stick is the remains of our best friend’s pokemon partner. “We can embrace chaos together Ellie. I can’t be myself without your wits just as you can’t be without my finesse. You refusing to move on without me already prove your loyalty to me, just as much as I had faith with you when I was defiant to our original culture.” Her ghostly hair glows with small flames of yellow, orange, and red. Yet the emerald color she hues makes her look like a ghostly Kalosian Druid that I used to fantasize in the stories I read as a kid. Since Marshadows are pokemon spoken as mythical beings that passed away in our old home, questioning their origin being as common as other ghost pokemon from dead children had been treated as a severe cultural sin. Yet here I am with my wife being a marshadow.

 

“We mated with Kyu. Such a taboo in Alola. Even if we are in a city with many people and pokemon against mating between two different species of evolution, you still kept me safe and open to the idea of pokemon and humans building the needed relations of mateship and as a form of recreation. We are too familiar with the court despite making deals in your preferred formal manner Ellie. Formality is boring, right Maki?” seeing our ghostly marowak walking closer to us, the light gentle tap of his bone to my thigh tingles me in slight pain.

 

“Aaaaghh! Maki, do you really have to do that? You know humans don’t have the best bone structure.”

 

“You are old brother. You look determined with her no matter the cost. Is chandy scaring you?” growling at my last pokemon family, I look back at my six marshadow children behind us sleeping. “Maybe you still got some cuter expression you could do better than your lil’ wicky kids.”

 

“Fuck you Maki. Fuck your human. He is quite a wimp coming first impressions, though his soul is still possible to be reformed. That marshadow body is surprisingly easy to rebuild as it is nearly similar to the spirit body humans have.” Having these two glare and bicker one another throws another echo in my mind of memories with me and Marsa bickering at one another. Even in the most absurd moments where we are heavy opposing enemies and rivals on the most trivial things, we still end up being together as trouble makers and risk takers.

 

Walking towards the open stone coffin, I take a seat as my little mate sat on my aging thighs playfully opening her legs to show her childish vagina, “You know, we are not 30 or 40 years old anymore Marsa. Wish I could still fuck you like a toy. Only marowak could do so. I feel left out. Let’s just hope our history research will work. But … if I’m alive yet somehow forgot a lot about you, you make me your bitch. Otherwise, why not have me be the dominant one and do a bunch of pranks in our new life, as Marshadows?”

 

As the chandelure sways her metallic ghost arms to our marowak, we see our kids glide or walk away from us. “Chandy lassie here says mating as ghost types is a common luxury. Making lots is easy. Just time consuming to get out though. Just look at ours, six for over 35 years.” As the normal one of the bunches, her fighting physique on top of her fighting type only helps her get what she wanted from me as she rips out my clothes with her paws. Being the one in charge, she impales her pussy with my dick as she milks me for our own pleasure.

 

“I’ll be your ghostly nurse for your transformation. You two have your fun.” For how blurred my overall eyesight has become, I shut my eyes and relish all of the feelings I feel. From the flames purifying my mortal flesh up until the ghostly shadows and winds building the case of my soul, the pleasure of my mate keeps me intact in this new body. With no track on my time, the orgasms became the sleeping numbing pills easing my pain as my voice became the last thing that kept my identity intact.

 

**25 years later:**

 

Located at a secluded set of islands carrying some far distance between the multiple island cultures of Alola and the metropolitan Unovan cities, a small society of various ghost pokemon that formerly owned by trainers or formerly humans turned Ghost-type pokemon. One big island became its agricultural area where most of the Marshadows reside for their daily dose of training. But just for this particular season, Mayor Chandela is given the task of directing the young adults of the area to their respective private areas for their inaugural mating season.

On a small isolated island containing a pokemon crafted cave house, “Are we going to complete the story with our 50th baby?” holding his mate’s legs, a lively male marshadow impales his feisty wife’s ghostly pussy using his own fighting dick.

 

With the lass on the bottom, the other skull wearing ghost sets his dick for the fun double penetration via pussy. “Gladly Ellie - oooohhhhhh Marowak! Ahhhhhiiii get no break. Ooooohhhhh! Little me is nothing more but a sex ghoooh—oohhh-oooost.” Putting out her playful pouts, the two males go all in feasting their own pleasure. From their newer years as a polygamist group, Marsa gets to have her boys treat her not just as a wife but also as a queen. Gone are the days where she guided Ellie’s new ghostly paws on her new belly button and getting her Marowak friend to be better at his foot massage techniques.

 

For the boys, the marowak stopped humping to get to his task of easing her master’s blissful stress. His paws push his fingers around her feet applying various pressure points. As he slowly removes his dick from her pussy, he inserts them all the way through her ass before resuming his massages to her master now being a fellow pokemon.

 

Marsa and Ellie, former human beings, go all in with their lovemaking habits. But for their end, it never hurts to have a select few human beings recording all of their breeding and sex antics. “50th baby for the 5th anniversary of this dark web? Very fitting.” A female criminal hacker from a shipwreck found itself a new home with other fellow outcasts.

**Author's Note:**

> Though I struggle to find a good amount of pokemon sex art with my favorite legendaries to match the title cover, onahole themes are a rare thing to find. But this little mini series is a bot of a personal gratitude letter to my favorite pokemon species. Enjoy the little simple yet straightforward diary approach of writing.


End file.
